


FF #28 I love this hellhole

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna decides to get Felicity a special birthday present...</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF #28 I love this hellhole

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Smoak and Arrow's flash fiction challenge. It has to be written, edited and posted within an hour...so please excuse any mistakes.

Felicity was sitting in her Mom's house alone. It's her eighteenth birthday. She should be stoked. She completed her first year of undergrad at MIT. She is now home for a few weeks before she does her summer semester. Sadly, she'd lost contact with the few friends in Vegas she had when she lived here. Her Mom had offered to stay home with her but Felicity knew she needed the money. So, here she is alone...on her birthday. She rolls over on her bed to stare at the ceiling. She isn't feeling sorry for herself, she isn't. It's just ...eighteen should be a big deal. 

There is a rough knock on the door. Loud and demanding. Felicity gulps. A robber, rapist or murderer wouldn't knock, correct? She scoots off the bed and makes her way to the front door. She goes up on her tiptoes and looks out the peephole. It's a cop. Okay...she is a hacker but she hasn't done anything since she go home. Crap..crap...crap. 

She takes a deep breath and opens the door, "Um. Hello Officer...what..why...uh.." She looks up at him and all thoughts that aren't x rated leave her brain. He is hot. Not like college boy hot but like model hot. He smirks, "Thanks." Her eyes get huge, "I said that out loud?" He nods. He starts moving inside and she lets him. He turns and locks the door. uhhh...okay. He turns back around. 

"I could do the cheesy line of you having the right to remain silent and all that--or I could just get naked." Felicity blinks rapidly. "Excuse me?" He laughs, "I'm a stripper. You're mom hired me." Felicity hits herself on the forehead, "Of course she did..." Felicity walks to her bag gets out her wallet and hands him a twenty. "I'm sorry about this. My Mom wanted to cheer me up...or something and hired you. You can totally keep her money and the tip." She moves to the door. 

He grabs her elbow, "Or I could go change and we could go grab something to eat? Or a coffee? Or ice cream..and celebrate your birthday." She tilts her head and observes him. He's hot. He's presumably single and wants to spend her birthday eating ice cream? A normal person would think that is nice, grab her bag and walk out the door. Or tell him to get out. Felicity is not normal and she is a bit miffed, "You..a stripper. Wants to get ICE CREAM with me? A single eighteen year old woman?" He nods. Confusion clearly written on his face. 

"Yes?" She looks away and back at him again. "What's your name?" He smiles. She knows he thinks he's getting somewhere, "Oliver. My real name is Oliver." She nods. 

"Oliver? What is wrong with me?" He looks really confused. It's kind of adorable. On another guy it would look pathetic. "Uh, nothing?" She laughs. "You're funny." She opens the door, "Thanks for the offer but clearly something is wrong with this picture." 

"I'm a single guy, you're a single girl. I asked you out...granted our meeting is a bit unconventional but no worse than an online dating site."

She shakes her head, "My Mom paid you to come here and get naked or close to it and then you ask me out." He looks at her with this smile she think he thinks is sexy, "Oh can I still get naked if that's the issue." She turns away to go sit on the couch because he obviously isn't leaving. When she spins back around to sit down he's standing their in only a thong. "How did you do that...that fast?" 

He holds up the clothes, "They tear away. Easier access. Next step?" 

"Why do you want to go out with me? Is it a dare?" He shakes his head, "I've never asked out a client before. In my head it's okay because Donna paid. She's been trying to set us up for months." He smiles and it is so gorgeous she may or may not have sighed. "Had I known you looked like this? I would have taken the initiative and flown to Boston." 

"So, you think I'm pretty?" 

"No, beautiful. And Donna talks about how smart you are...too smart for me. And how kind and caring you are and how you have this stubborn streak...I've kind of had a crush on you for awhile. Now, I see you and..I want to find out if everything she says is true."

Felicity moves over to stand in front of him, "If this is a dare, or one of my Mom's schemes and that speech is a lie. I will obliterate your existence. Got it?" He nods. "Okay, get dressed. I'm taking my stripper out for my birthday... Only in Vegas, I love this hellhole."


End file.
